It's all about Frank
by carrowfly
Summary: Focuses on Frank and Bonnie and their relationship with Annalise. Set pre-K5.


It was 2am and Bonnie Winterbottom was standing outside Frank's door; her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes bloodshot. It wasn't the first time she'd ended up here like this and it was unlikely to be her last. Even so, she hesitated before knocking on his door.

What had started out as overtime at the office had turned into another painful night. Bonnie had been filing reports when Annalise had stormed in, primed with anger fuelled by her husband's wandering eye. Bonnie inhaled, feeling her chest tighten uncomfortably as she remembered the barbed words thrown her way that night. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was drowning.

Bonnie took out her phone, the bright light of her touchscreen blinding her eyes which had acclimatised to the dark of night. She'd been hoping for a missed call but of course there wasn't one. There never was with Annalise.

02:09 AM.

She'd been standing here for 9 minutes. The cold seeping into her bones. Where had this indecision come from? Bonnie wondered why she'd bothered to drive to his place if she was just going to stand idly outside his apartment. She shivered and made the decision to knock.

"One last time." She whispered to herself, ready to call him if he didn't answer soon.  
The slight blonde was pale and sickly against the moons sombre rays, but Frank didn't notice as he swung his front door open. He stumbled into the door frame causing Bonnie to jolt back. "Are you alright?" She questioned, surprised to see him in such a state.

"Peachy." He growled, jerking his head backwards. A moment of silence stretched between the two as Bonnie held her arm, unsure of what to do with herself. "You comin' in?" He slurred gesturing wildly into his home. Bonnie nodded, staying silent. She'd seen him drunk before but never quite like this. Something was wrong.

"Take the bed." Frank grunted, stumbling across his living room to the sofa. Bonnie glanced around the dark room. There was an empty glass next to a very nearly empty bottle of scotch atop his coffee table. "Drinking alone?" She asked but her question was met with stony silence.

Frank collapsed onto the sofa, propping up his pillow and lying down. He snatched up the dark grey blanket that had fallen to the floor when he had got up to open the door. Bonnie frowned wondering why he'd been sleeping in here and not his own room, but she asked nothing. He didn't seem too interested in conversation. "Night…" She muttered, turning away from him with a sigh.

Bonnie turned the living room light off as she headed to his bedroom. She knew well enough where it was. The blonde mulled through her encounters with Frank that day, wondering what could have set him off like this. Annalise had been in a foul mood that day and that was even before she went to her husband's event. Perhaps she was the cause of his distress.

How had things got so messed up? Bonnie wondered. She knew that train of thought was fruitless. Her life had always been messed up and so had Frank's. No matter how bad Annalise could be to them, she knew their lives could always have been worse. Annalise had saved them.

She had been the one to invite the two into her home. Annalise had been like a mentor, she'd built up their trust and empowered them. Neither Bonnie or Frank had felt acceptance until they met her. Surely because of that they owed her everything they had to give? Without Annalise they'd still be nothing. Hell, Bonnie didn't believe either of them would still be alive without Annalise.

But she'd played with their lives. The very woman that had helped them had broken them down. Over the years she'd humiliated and manipulated them and yet still they craved her approval. Annalise was the one woman that had seen them at their worst and believed them to be better. She'd pushed them to succeed and they remembered that even when she seemed to resent them. Annalise had a hold over Bonnie and Frank that only the other understood, she'd inadvertently forged an unshakable bond between the two. They two relied on each other to survive.

So where else would she end up but Frank's front door? Bonnie had promised herself she wouldn't do this again, run to him whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. But here she was, sat at the foot of his bed. Though it felt lonely without him.

It had been a while since she'd felt this alone and empty. Bonnie wiped a stray tear away before kicking off her shoes. She supposed she better get some sleep before dawn broke. Tomorrow was another day and Annalise would expect them both to show up as if nothing had happened the day before just as she always did.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Bonnie stripped down to her underwear, opening one of Franks drawers and taking out a large grey t-shirt. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she slept in it. He certainly didn't the last time she was here…


End file.
